Hidden Darkness
by The Chaos of Crimson
Summary: Four Clans live among each other for many moons without trouble. Until one night Halfwing, the QuickClan medicine cat, gets a prophecy telling of the upcoming darkness. (Oc Submittion)
1. Prologue

**2-15-20 4:43 PM**

* * *

Moonlight fluttered down as Halfwing stepped up to the roaring waterfall. It's starlit water running into a foamy pit at the bottem, droplets splash her face. The she-cat sighed. Ears trained as she caught the sight of Waterwhisper, the mute medicine cat of RainClan.

"Hello," Halfwing called, her tail waving in the air.

The other dark blue-gray cat dippedo her head, blue eyes shining. Waterwhisper was a good cat, always friendly and happy to help. It was nice to have friends within the Clans, ever since the war started even the medicine cats have gotten to pick sides.

Waterwhisper leaped across the stones that stuck out of the icy cold water. Gracefully leading next to Halfwing, her featherly tail sweeping over the water, creating ripples. They were at the Moonfall's, a secret place to only medicine cats and leader reciving their nine lives.

The area was underground, a cave with moss hanging on the limestone walls. Droplets of water dripped down into pools, with a hole in the roof to let moonlight in. From the hole was a waterfall, it caught the stars and brought them down into the icy pond, where stars reflected like tiny moons.

The QuickClan she-cat sat down, her ears angled forward at the sound of pawsteps. Seeing two piercing green eyes glowing in the back of the cave, at the dark entrance. "Hello, Ashface, Vinefoot." She mewed, dipping her head to the OakClan and NightClan cats.

Vinefoot smiled, his dark blue eyes gleaming in the darkness. "The sun has set, and the moon has raised, shall we get on with the dreaming?" The dark brown OakClanner nodded to the water.

Taking her spot Halfwing touched her nose to the icy water. A shiver passing through her as she fell into an deep sleep. Her body relaxing, eyes fluttering close as she sighed.

*****

"Welcome, Halfwing." A tall black tom stood in front of her. His yellow eyes trained onto the medicine cat. "How's our Clan?"

Halfwing sat down with her tail curling at her paws. "Their good, Darkstone," she mewed, a purr raising in her voice. Darkstone had been her own mentor, one of the best medicine cats of all time. And he had also altered the medicine cat code, making it were medicine cats _can _have kits as long as they stayed to their duties.

Darkstone nodded, pride in his yellow orbs. "Good, good." He paused, ears flicking. "There is trouble coming to the Clans, a darkness raising in the shadows."

_A darkness? _Ears perked she watched as the world changed around her. Smoke filled the air as screaming cats raced by. Some with their fur on fire, the ashes spraying off onto her. Halfwing hissed at the pain, quickly licking off the embers as she turned to Darkstone.

"Beware the dark, Halfwing, beware what lays under the cover of night!"

* * *

**Here's an Oc submittion based story. I am mainly focused onto my AU of BlueFire, but I wanted a small thing in the back to let me play with while I do that story. So here it is!**

**OakClan**_\- These cats are stalky, short and bulk, with the muscle to climb trees like squirrels. Some are smaller, with longer limbs and nimble paws, while others are mainly built for battle. These cats are strong headed, good-souled and friendly._

**LEADER:** _Stagstar-_ light brown tabby tom with long legs, blue eyes.

**DEPUTY:** _Halffur- _massive muscular black and white tom w/ hazel eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT:**_ Vinefoot-_ dark brown tabby tom, dark blue eyes.

**WARRIORS:**

_Mossyclaw- _dark brown tabby tom with large black and gray splouches, very light green eyes and white paws, tailtip and chest. (Mate; Softbranch)

_Lightstream- _bright golden tabby she-cat w/ hazel eyes.

**APPRENTICE-_ HONEYPAW_**

_Shadepounce- _black and white tom w/ slight black stripes on belly, warm amber eyes. (Mate; May)

**APPRENTICE-_BIRCHPAW_**

_Lilacpetal-_ dappled golden-brown she-cat w/ amber eyes.

_Rockfoot-_ dark brown tom with dark blue eyes.

**APPRENTICE--_BRIGHTPAW_**

**QUEENS:**

_Softbranch- _pale creamy and brown she-cat w/ bright blue eyes. (Mother of Mossyclaw's kits-- Birchkit, muscular pale cream tabby tom w/ light green eyes, Muddykit, dark brown tabby she-cat w/ pretty blue eyes)

_Sorrelsplash-_ pretty tortoiseshell with green eyes. (Featherkit, white she-cat w/ green eyes, Mallowkit, pale brown tabby w/blue eyes, Shrewkit, dark ginger tabby tom w/ green eyes, Silverkit, silver she-cat w/ green eyes, Whistlekit, pale whiteish-gray she-cat w/ blue eyes)

_Splashedrose-_ calico she-cat with amber eyes. (Dropletkit, pale silver she-cat with light blue eyes)

**APPRENTICES:**

_Brightpaw- _tall, thin tom with a bright ginger pelt and pale green eyes.

_Honeypaw-_ golden tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes.

_Birchpaw-_ light brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes.

**ELDERS:**

_Duskfoot-_ jet black she-cat with green eyes.

**QuickClan-**_ QuickClan are fast runners, they love the feeling of the wind in their fur, and the sky above their heads. They believe that everything has a reason, and usually are the most helpful of the Clans. Along with that, they have special ceremonys for when two cats become mates._

**LEADER:**_ Archstar- _shady gray tom with cold blue eyes.

**DEPUTY:** _Graybird-_ dark gray tom with dark blue eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT:**_ Halfwing-_ dark gray she-cat with a long tail, ice-blue eyes and white paws.

**WARRIORS:**

_Cedarfoot- _long-legged, silver tabby tom, w/ sunset coloured eyes, long think scar on flank. (Mate; Blossomleap)

_Jaytalon-_ blue-gray tabby tom, thick tail and long claws, w/ yellow eyes.

**APPRENTICE- _FLAMEPAW_**

_Berrydew_\- a patched calico with a main blue-silver coat red speckles on her face, w/ green eyes. (Mate; Silverrunner)

_Silverrunner-_ lithe, silver tabby she-cat with darker stripes, long legs and dark blue eyes. (Mate; Berrydew)

_Flurrybreeze-_ fluffy white she-cat w/ amber eyes.

**QUEENS:**

_Blossomleap- _large, skinny, dark tortoiseshell she-cat, w/ dark green eyes, small paws. (Mother of Cedarfoot's kits--Volekit, skinny long-legged black and white tom w/ dark green eyes, Beekit, small, lithe yellow tabby she-cat w/ sunset coloured eyes and black tabby stripes)

_Echoflight_\- black and white she-cat w/ green eyes. (Expecting Graybird's kits)

**APPRENTICES:**

_Flamepaw-_ ginger tabby tom with large ears, long tufts of fur, w/ amber eyes.

**ELDERS:**

_Featherflower-_ dappled tortoiseshell she-cat, scar across throat, w/ lovely amber eyes. (Mate; Hareleap)

_Hareleap-_ pale brown tabby tom, brown eyes, long ears and a short fluffy tail. (Mate; Featherflower)

**RainClan-**_ These cats are more swift, agile and nimble. They believe in perfection and beauty, taking the most care of their fur, which can look like kittypets sometimes. But other then this they are very aggressive if threatened, and take pride in making others angry.__ (The jerks of the Clans)_

**LEADER:** _Frozenstar- _tall and lithe pale-silver she-cat with well-groomed, long featherly fur, w/ icy blue eyes, tufted ears, mane-like white fur around neck.

**DEPUTY:** _Leopardshine- _long legged she-cat with dark brown and black spots, green eyes. (Mate; Lotusbreeze)

**MEDICINE CAT:**_ Waterwhisper-_ dark blue-gray she-cat with a featherly tail, dark stripes and light blue eyes.

**WARRIORS:**

_Dewdrop__-_ dark gray tabby tom w/ blue eyes and white paws.

_Marblespot- _handsome black tom with silver spots and white and gray swirls on his legs, w/ amber eyes.

_Tigerfall- _dark brown tom w/ yellow eyes.

_Willowtail- _tall and thin dark gray tabby tom with a long tail and golden eyes.

**APPRENTICE--_ LEAFPAW_**

_Lionflower-_ large, muscular, broad-shouldered golden-tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes. (Mate; Riverstream)

**APPRENTICE-_ BREEZEPAW_**

_Stormpelt- _lithe, short thick-furred, gray tom, pale green eyes.

_Puddlepounce-_ silver tom with gray patches and blue eyes.

**APPRENTICE--_SHADOWPAW_**

_Tulipheart-_ dappled golden-brown she-cat with warm green eyes.

_Heatherpetal-_ beautiful light brown tabby with featherly fur, dark stripes, deep amber eyes, and a long, thick tail.

_Hollypelt-_ black she-cat w/ dark green eyes.

_Silverflame-_ silver tabby tom with amber eyes.

**QUEENS:**

_Lotusbreeze- _beautiful silvery blue tabby she-cat with deep amber eyes and a plump tail. (Mate's with Leopardshine--Vinekit, small black tom w/ a plumpy tail and amber eyes, Pearlkit, pretty silver she-cat w/ amber eyes and white swirls on her legs, Mistkit, dark gray tom (trans) with silver spots a plumpy black tail and blue eyes)

_Riverstream- _lithe, sleek-furred, silver-tabby and white she-cat, golden eyes, plump tail. (Mate; Lionflower--mother to Poppykit, lithe gray she-cat, golden eyes, plump tail, Fawnkit, fawn-coloured she-cat w/ pale green eyes, Jaykit, large short-furred blue tom w/ pale blue eyes, Tinykit, tiny sleek-furred white she-cat w/ golden eyes.)

**APPRENTICE:**

_Leafpaw- _dark brown tortoisehell tom w/ yellow eyes.

_Breezepaw- _tall and lithe pale-silver she-cat with well-groomed, long featherly fur, w/ golden eyes, tufted ears, mane-like white fur around neck.

_Shadowpaw- _lithe jet black she-cat with silver eyes and long legs.

**ELDERS:**

_Softstring-_ white she-cat w/ amber eyes.

**NightClan-**_ The night-stalkers of the four, NightClan cats are more quiet and mysterious. They don't get in wars, like to stay to the side and take everything in. But this doesn't mean that they're all peaceful, most of their members are aggressive and angry, among with their apprentices looking very young for being 'six' moons._

**LEADER:** _Ravenstar-_ large, muscular, sleek-furred black she-cat w/ blue eyes, lean tail. (Mate; Heronflight)

**DEPUTY:** _Mossystorm-_ large, bulky, mottled, speckled brown she-cat, one blue eye, one green eye.

**MEDICINE CAT:** _Ashface-_ mottled gray tomcat with pericing green eyes, white chest, tail-tip and muzzle.

**APPRENTICE-_SUNPAW_**

**WARRIORS:**

_Cinderburn- _dark gray she-cat with burning amber eyes.

_Blazefire_\- Blonde she-cat with hazel eyes.

_Pinetail- _dark brown tabby tom w/ hazel eyes.

**APPRENTICE--_DARKPAW_**

_Shadowclaw- _pure black tom w/ amber eyes.

_Toadclaw-_ small, black and gray tom, green eyes.

**APPRENTICE--_BLACKPAW_**

_Oakspring- _large, broad-shouldered, short-furred, brown tom, w/ amber eyes, scarred chest, nicked left ear.

**APPRENTICE--_FROSTPAW_**

_Heronflight-_ heavy-built, broad-shouldered, thick-furred, dark ginger tom w/ amber eyes, gray underbelly. (Mate; Ravenstar)

_Iceshade-_ tall jet black cat (non-binary) with blue eyes and a long tail.

**APPRENTICE-_HAWKPAW_**

_Snowdusk-_ pure white she-cat w/ blue eyes.

**APPRENTICE-_ROSEPAW_**

_Blazewing-_ black and white tom with pale yellow eyes. (Mate; Shadowheart)

**APPRENTICE-_STORMPAW_**

**QUEENS:**

_Snowleap- _white she-cat with a silver underbelly, silver tabby stripes, and pale blue eyes. (Mother of Pinetail's kits-- Bramblekit, dark brown tabby she-cat w/ pale blue eyes)

_Sandtail-_ speckled brown she-cat, green eyes, pale ginger tail. (Mother to Larknose'd kits--Palekit, pale ginger tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes,Larkkit, black tom w/ green eyes and white ears)

_Shadowheart-_ pure black, pretty, she-cat with dark blue eyes. (Mate; Blazewing--Mother of Iriskit, white she-cat w/ bright blue eyes, Echokit, black and white she-cat w/ amber eyes, foster mother of Applekit, reddish brown tabby w/ green eyes.)

**APPRENTICE:**

_Blackpaw- _pure black tom w/ dark amber eyes.

_Darkpaw- _dark black tom w/ amber eyes.

_Frostpaw- _matted white she-cat with a silver underbelly, silver tabby stripes and pale blue eyes.

_Stormpaw- _large, muscular, gray-tabby she-cat, w/ blue eyes.

_Hawkpaw-_ small, brown and black tom w/ amber eyes, lean tail.

_Sunpaw-_ sleek-furred, white she-cat w/ leaf green eyes, yellow patches. (Medicine cat apprentice)

_Rosepaw-_ dark ginger and white she-cat w/ green eyes.

**ELDERS:**

_Gorsescar-_ large, ragged-furred, bulky, pale ginger tom, w/ amber eyes and a battle scarred pelt.

**CATS OUTSIDE OF THE CLANS:**

_May- _pretty silver gray she-cat w/ dazzling green eyes. (Mate; Shadepounce--expecting Shadepounce's kits)

**The Voice**- _mysterious group._ (Not submitable)

**LEADER:**_ Haven- _unknown cat.

**DEPUTY: **_Slash- _black tom with white flecks in his fur, odd red eyes.

* * *

**OC SHEET:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Family (Including mate/kits):**

**Other:**


	2. Chapter One: OakClan

**Thanks for all the Oc's! I also would like to do something of how I did Seeing Star's, a series I had given up on. So what I'm gonna do is an POV of each Clan, and I'm letting you all submit them, expect for Dropletkit, who is in ****OakClan, but the other three are free for the first to submit!**

**2-16-20 9:45 PM**

* * *

**Chapter One: OakClan**

Curled up beside her mother, Dropletkit yawned. It had been a boring three moons since she was born. Nothing but being left in camp, or having to nap in the nursery. Though she would never complain this to her mum, why would she? It was safe, warm, and Splashedrose always kept her nice and clean.

But there was always this aching feeling of being trapped. Stuck within the walls that made her closed in. The same sights and scents. Day after day, thats all she had, and all she ever knew. _But in three more moons i'll become an apprentice! _

Claws flexing she grinned. How would it feel to have the flesh of an enemy slicing under her claws? Or the wonderful taste of blood as she killed prey for her Clanmates?

Beside the young she-cat, Splashedrose raised her head. Amber eyes focusing onto her, love shining in their depths. Dropletkit knew that her own littermates had died, one at birth named Eaglekit, the other being lost to an illness, her name had been Snowykit.

_And I lived, the strongest. But mum still grieves over them. _Envy made her eyes narrow. How could her mother still want those two back when she was right here? Splashedrose had often been alone, looking sad and thoughtful. It pained Dropletkit to see her mum like this, but also made her mad. _They died, and I lived! __Why should she still care about them over me?_

"Dropletkit, why don't you go play?" Her mother had groomed her thick silver coat, nudging the little kitten out of the nest.

Nodding she flicked her ear. Glancing over to where Sorrelsplash laid, curled up sleeping. Her kits were outside, playing like usual. As she walked outside Dropletkit jumped, just enough to avoid being hit by Shrewkit.

"Hey, watch it!" Dropletkit glared at him, her ears flattening. The pale tabby backed away, leafy eyes wide.

"I-I'm sorry Dropletkit," he mewed, paws scuffling, "I didn't see you." He added meekly.

Tail lashing she nodded slowly. It seemed to be a waste to talk with the other kits. All they did was play, instead of trying to pratice for being apprentices. _But mum _did _say to go and play. _Frowning she sighed. Maybe if she played more, the calico queen would focus more onto her then her dead littermates.

Cocking her head to the side, she meowed. "What are you doing?" It was a sunny day. Nice to go and relax in the sun, a perfect day for thinking. Course she would have to decide whether that was more important or not. _I'll have to try at least one game. _She decided with a nod to herself.

"Oh, we're playing tag. Want to join? Mallowkit is is!" He added, eyes shining as his littermates raced towards the two.

Dropletkit hissed, her ears flicking backwards as the tom flinged himself at her. Quickly she dropped into a crouched, watching Mallowkit fly over her head and crash behind her. A flash of satisfaction rushed through her at seeing his face buried in the dirt.

There was a gasp from behind her. Featherkit ran to her brother's side, eyes wide with worry and fear. "You hurt him!" The she-cat turned onto Dropletkit, tail lashing.

Drawing a wet paw over her ears, Dropletkit shrugged. "He ran at me, and I ducked. What he did after that has nothing to do with me." She replied, a grin on her maw. Why should _she_ care? It was a punishment, in her mind at least. _Mallowkit should really watch what he's doing._

"Oh my! What happened?" Sorrelsplashed and Splashedrose had both squeezed out of the nursery. Each rushing to Mallowkit's side as they helped him up.

Quickly her grin faded, replaced by a worried frown. Featherkit glared over at her, fur bristled. "Dropletkit let him do this!"

Sorrelsplash glanced over at her, eyes narrowed. "How?" She asked, giving her son's head a quick lick.

"I didn't do anything!" Giving the queen a wide-eyed glanced she moved to her mum's side. "_He_ attacked me so I moved out the way. How is it my fault?" Forced tears ran down her cheek as Sorrelsplash snarled.

"Mallowkit would never attack anyone! Don't be blaming my kits," giving a last glare at Dropletkit the queen lifted her son. "I'll take him to Vinefoot, and keep _her_ away from my kits, Splashedrose!"

Letting her gaze fall the silver kit was aware of Sorrelsplash storming off. Leaving them to be pushed back into the nursery. Dropletkit glared over at Featherkit.

_If she wanted to make an enemy, she's succeded! __I'll make her regret blaming me, oh i'll make her regret _everything!

* * *

**2-16-20 10:40 PM**


	3. Chapter Two: QuickClan

**Okay so I have chosen Flamepaw to be QuickClan's POV! I would like the POV's to be around 3-8 or 9 moons, nothing younger or older.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: ****QuickClan**

Stalking along the short grass Flamepaw waited. Large ears perked as he narrowed his eyes. Claws flexing as he watched the rabbit that ate just a few pounces away. He wiggled his hunches, giving a loud yowl as he leaped out and landed ontop of his prey, delivering the killing bite as it fell underneath him.

From the long grasses his mentor padded out. Looking at the catch with a pleased nod. "Good job, Flamepaw," he mewed, " but try not to be as loud. I could see that the rabbit was on alert after you got around two-pounces away."

_It was alert? _Flamepaw frowned, but he nodded with a detirmedness. "I'll try to be more quiet, Jaytalon." He promised.

The gray tom gave a small smile. "Of course, we'll try that tomarrow. How about we take our catches and go back to camp?"

Nodding he grabbed the rabbit. Pleased that it was almost as big as he was. He trotted behind his mentor as he dragged the animal. Feeling his neck craine under the weight, Flamepaw frowned, giving a frustrated hiss.

Jaytalon glanced back. "Are you okay?" He asked, pausing so that the ginger tom could catch up.

He nodded, tail lashing as he mewed, muffled by the rabbit's fur. "I'm fine. Let's just get to camp," with that he struggled past his mentor and walked on. Aware that Jaytalon had slowed down to be at his side.

_Great, i'm being followed like a kit out of the nursery! _Flamepaw glared over at the gray warrior. Though he knew it wouldn't affect the other tom. Jaytalon was a calm and relaxed tom, always trying to act happy. _But what does he know? Both his parents are apart of QuickClan!_

Ears flattening he tried to ignore his mentor. It was easy when Jaytalon was quiet, but not so much when he was talkative. Sometimes he wished to have gotten a more quiet mentor, even if they were more mean or rude. _At least they wouldn't walk through life with bees in their heads! _

As they came close to the camp Flamepaw spotted Graybird, the deputy of QuickClan. He and Berrydew were guarding the camp, and greeted them with nods.

"How was hunting?" Berrydew asked, her gaze flickering to him in amazement as he held the rabbit, clunched in his jaws. "Did he catch that?"

Pride surged through the small ginger tabby as he nodded. "Of course I did!" He mewed, happily showing off his catch.

Purring Jaytalon added. "I think Flamepaw will become one of our finest hunters by the end of his training."

Graybird nodded. "That's great. Take him inside though, it's getting dark and you know the rules." There was a hint of fear in the deputys tone, the same that glinted in his eyes as he glanced around the field.

A shiver passed through the ginger coated tom as he slipped into camp. It was forbidden for any cat to go outside at night. It was to dangerous ever since cats started to disappear. There was thoughts that it was NightClan, who were always up at night. But then again, why would they be attacking QuickClan?

As he climbed into his nest Flamepaw sighed. Watching as cats stalked off to their nests. He closed his eyes, curling his tail over his nose as he drifted off.

* * *

**Okay, so once again a short chapter but that's only because i'm introducing the charaters!**

**I also need the leader and deputy spots to be filled up, so please help me with that! Also I have chosen RainClan's POV to be Breezepaw!**

**So now I only need NightClan's POV, remember it must be from 3-8 or 9 moons old.**

**Thanks for reading!**

_~ Crimson._


	4. Chapter Three: RainClan

**Hello! Quick thing before the chapter starts, if you do submit an POV Oc, please also list their warrior name. (I need one from the creators of Flamepaw and Breezepaw too)**

**2-17-20 11:08 PM**

* * *

**Chapter Three: RainClan**

The wind howled as the patrol of four walked along the OakClan border. Flicking her tail Breezepaw glanced around. Taking in the sights of RainClan's birch forest, she sighed, enjoying the peaceful walk.

It was a warm greenleaf day. The sun shined over head, fluffy clouds passed by, and there was to be no rain anytime soon. _And we're good on finding prey too. _Breezepaw smiled. It was nice to have a day of calmness, instead of her usual worries.

In front of her walked Willowtail, her father, Lionflower, her mentor, and Stormpelt. The three warriors were talking about the upcoming Gathering. _Will I get picked to to? _It was a great honor to meet with the other Clans. Only a few cats were picked, and RainClan cats had to look their best on that night.

_But Frozenstar picks, will she choose me or not? _Breezepaw wasn't to big on the whole 'beauty' thing like everyone else in her Clan. And this cost her to be on the bad side of her mother sometimes. Frozenstar had big plans for her, but it was always to much, and Breezepaw felt like she was always letting her mum down.

_But if I make that up with my hunting skills, it should even out..right? _Sighing inwardly she looked down at her paws. Maybe she could spend just a little more time grooming her fur. She _did _look just like her mum, other than having Willowtail's amber eyes.

_Willowtail. _Looking up she glanced at her father. Both her parents were so different. Unlike the coldness of her mum, her father was much nicer and cared for every single cat in RainClan. _And that's rare for us._ But there was some good cats other than just Willowtail. _Lionflower and Shadowpaw are good._

"Hey! Get your head out of the clouds, Breezepaw," Stormpelt had turned around, glaring at her with dark orbs.

Ears flattening Breezepaw's eyes widened. She had walked right into the aggressive tom. "Sorry Stormpelt!" She squeaked, skitting back just in time to dodge getting hit in the head.

"Stormpelt!" Giving the tom a scornful look Willowtail sighed heavily. "Don't act like a kit. She didn't mean it, and we don't attack our Clanmates!"

Snorting the pale gray tom shrugged. "You're not my mentor, Willowtail, so stop acting like it." Shoving past the older tom Stormpelt took the lead. His ears flattened as he padded away.

Sighing she sat down, giving her ruffled fur a few licks. _I need to watch out. If Willowtail wasn't here I would have gotten hit._ Feeling something touch her shoulder the she-cat glanced up. Spotting her father next to her, his tail-tip resting on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He mewed, golden eyes glittering with worry.

Breezepaw nodded, giving a soft smile she meowed. "I'm fine." Following her father down the path they caught up with Stormpelt and Lionflower.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to get this out! Anyways I've been sick lately, (My stepdad got sick, and my little sister got the flu,) and with eight people living in a smallish house a sickness spreads _very quickly._**

**So if I slow down on chapters just know it's that. Also i've picked Frostpaw as the NightClan POV!**

**2-20-20 1:11 AM**


	5. Chapter Four: NightClan

**Thanks for giving the warrior names!**

**2-20-20 4:59 PM**

* * *

**Chapter Four: NightClan**

The night air was cold. Frost laid on the blades of grass, and the trees swayed in the wind. There was nothing but a sliver of moonlight and scattered stars in the dark sky.

Frostpaw watched as her mentor padded outside with Iceshade beside her. The two warriors were talking in hushed voices. Eyes darting to the apprentices before they stopped in front of her and Hawkpaw.

"Okay, we should head towards the training area." Iceshade mewed, their ears perked, pale eyes wide.

Getting to his paws Hawkpaw glared at the two. "I thought it would be sunraise before you two came!" He meowed, loudly with his tail lashing.

Oakspring rolled his eyes. "It's not even moonhigh, Hawkpaw, now we can go, _or_ continue to listien to your complaining." The brown tabby padded away, taking the lead as Hawkpaw frowned.

Falling in place just beside her mentor Frostpaw sighed. Ears perked as she glanced around. All day she had been up and down, having trouble sleeping with sunlight shining in her eyes.

It was normal for NightClan cats to sleep during the day and be awake during the night, but she still hated having to sleep with the sun shining onto her.

As they came up to the training area she paused. It was a large area with shorter grass, bracken lined it in a big circle, and pines were mostly area this part of the territory. There was a spot beside a large hickory bush that the mentors sat and watched at, with the apprentices training in the middle.

Iceshade leaped forward and landed onto a small boulder next to the bush. Their dark black pelt made it hard to see them, only their blue eyes stood out. Oakspring had sat beside the taller cat. His amber gaze locking onto the two apprentice.

"Okay, tonight we are battle training. Now Hawkpaw is older, and a little more experienced than Frostpaw, so we'll see how you do against him." Oakspring paused, his eyes narrowing. "And no special moves, Hawkpaw! Just what we're praticing,"

The younger tom snorted. "Whatever," he hissed, glancing over at Frostpaw, "she just became an apprentice. Why should I be training with someone who still has kit-fluff?"

Shifting on her paws Frostpaw frowned. "That's not my fault," she mumbled, curling her tail around her paws.

"What was that, _runt?"_ Hawkpaw turned onto the white she-cat. His lips peeled back into a snarl.

Whimpering she jumped back away from the brown and black tom. "N-nothing!" Ears flattened she moved closer to her mentor. _Please don't make me fight him! _Giving a pleading glance at Oakspring she sighed as he shook his head.

"No more of that, Hawkpaw." Oakspring meowed. "Frostpaw, why don't you practice you're stalking? Try sneaking up and attacking Hawkpaw from behind."

Giving a nod she walked to the far side. Wishing to just be back at her nest, or to have a different training partner. The older apprentice was sitting down in the middle. His ears flicking as his yellow glare followed her.

Frostpaw had a bad feel churing in her stomach. How could this go well? Hawkpaw was bigger, more trained, older.._He has everything on his side! _The white coated she-cat dropped into a crouch. Forcing her mind to go back onto earlier training sessions with Oakspring.

He had told her to clear her mind of worries. In his words, it was what made her scared, or to easy to beat in battle. _Just focus on your attack. _

There was a huff from Hawkpaw. "What's taking so long? I want to be done with this befo-" Leaping she cut the tom off. Her paws dug into his shoulders, knocking the tom off balance as she crashed into him.

The black and brown tom hissed. Twisting as he batted at her ears. Squeaking the white she-cat jumped back. Bracken engulfed her as she rolled into the ferns. Staying flattened to the mossy earth she felt something grip her scruff, pulling her to her paws.

"Are you okay, Frostpaw?" It was Oakspring. The brown tom gave her a worried look, his tailtip resting on her shoulder.

Giving a silent nod she spotted Hawkpaw and Iceshade talking. The tall black warrior looked angry, but shook it's head and trotted over to them. "How is she?" Iceshade asked, blue orbs giving a sympatic glance down at her.

Oakspring nodded, nudging her shoulder. "She'll be fine, Iceshade. Maybe we should put off this training session?"

"Alright, I'll get Hawkpaw and we can hunt while the moons still out." Turning the black cat slipped off to get their apprentice.

Ears flattened Frostpaw followed Oakspring with her pale eyes focused onto the ground. The white she-cat stayed beside Oakspring, avoiding the other apprentice as they walked along.

* * *

**So this is the last chapter introducing the main characters! After this I'll make the chapters longer and the story will actually get along more than it has in the past chapters.**

**2-21-20 8:37 PM**


	6. Chapter Five: OakClan

**2-22-20 12:12 AM**

* * *

**Chapter Five: OakClan**

Dropletkit watched as the others raced around camp. A moon had passed since the Mallowkit acident, and Sorrelsplash still seemed to hold a grudge, along with Featherkit and Mallowkit himself.

_But I don't need them. _Over time she had been able to get close with the other she-cats in the nursery. Both Sliverkit and Whistlekit were quiet, soft cats who weren't like the others.

"Dropletkit!" Splashedrose padded outside. Her tail flicking, the queen sat beside her kit. "Why aren't you out with the others?"

Frowning the silver she-cat shook out her coat. Rain had fallen just a few hours ago, and some droplets clung to her fur. "I don't like kit games," she mewed, earning a sigh from her mother.

"Alright sweetie, but try and be more nice to them. These are the cats you'll share a den with for the rest of your life." The calico she-cat got to her paws, walking off to speak with some of the warriors.

Curling her tail around her hunches, she watched Shrewkit tackle down Mallowkit. Over time she had seen that the littermates were close. Always spending time together, their bond unbrakeable.

Dropletkit could feel envy bubbling in her belly. She had been born with two siblings, and yet they both died. Leaving her to feel alone in this world, watching the others prance around. _How is it fair? _Anger chured inside her. Ears flattened she spun around, fur starting to bristle.

_Having siblings would just slow them down. Wanting to stay with them, or having to save their mangy pelts in battle. _Shaking out her silver coat once more, Dropletkit padded closer to the apprentice den.

"Hello?" Staying at the entrance of the den she perked her ears, straining to hear what was going on inside. For a second there was silence, before she could hear rustling within the darkness.

Then a bright ginger face popped out of the darkness. "Oh, hey Dropletkit!" Brightpaw padded out of the den. Stretching he yawned, pale green eyes glittering as he looked down at the kit.

"Can you show me battle moves? You promised me that you would," she mewed, cocking her head to the side. It was one of the ways to pass the time. And some of the apprentices didn't mind, like Brightpaw.

The green-eyed tom nodded. "Sure," he nodded over to the fresh-kill-pile, "but can I eat first?"

Sighing inwardly she followed the larger tom. Glancing around she frowned. The entire camp seemed to have no one in it. Only the queens, kits, and Brightpaw. _What is he doing here? _

Brightpaw grabbed a mouse, plopping down he dug into his meal. Sitting down beside the apprentice, Dropletkit started to groom her silver coat.

After he finished eating the ginger tom got to his paws. Green eyes scanning the camp before smiling down at the silver she-cat. "So, what do you want to learn?" Brightpaw asked, swipping a paw over his ears.

_Finally._ Giving a small smile she hopped onto her paws. Nodding over to a clear spot in camp, far away from the other kits, she mewed. "Let's go over there. We could practice my crouch, and stalking."

Leading the way Brightpaw hopped onto a small stump. His head raised as he meowed. "Do you remember how to do the hunter's crouch?" He asked, dropping into his own crouch.

Glancing over how he looked while crouched she tried to copy him. Dropping down close to the earth she flattened her tail tail, ears flicked onto the top of her head. It felt a little off, with her head closer to the ground than her hunches.

Brightpaw pressed down onto her back with a paw. "Keep yourself balanced," he advised, "it'll help you move. Now try and keep your tail still, but not all the way to the ground. It'll make a rustling noise with the leaves and branches."

Nodding she readjusted herself. Evening her back to be a stright line. Her tail wavered just above the grass that swayed at her paws. "Is this good?" Glancing back she caught him nod his head.

"Perfect, now try to walk. Remember to be quiet," he added as he sat down back onto the stump.

Dropletkit started to move. Instantly feeling uncomfortable as her tail flicked above the earth. Her legs started to hurt after awhile from being so close to the ground and holding herself up.

The ginger tabby cocked his head. "You lost you're posture, Dropletkit. My mentor told me to get use to the crouch before the other stuff, and to just practice."

Frustration rippled through her. How could she wait that long to master this single thing? _I _have_ to get this down before my apprenticeship! _Getting up she huffed. "I'll practice," she mewed in a whine.

The apprentice chuckled. "You're still only a kit, why aren't you playing? I would love to be back in the nursery." Brightpae frowned, his ears flattening against his head. "I still had Flamepaw,"

"Flamepaw?" The silver she-cat asked. But instead of an answer she got a angry glare from the usual cheery tom.

"None of your business," he hissed. Storming off towards the apprentice's den.

Rolling her eyes Dropletkit lashed her tail. If the ginger tom wanted to be rude about something that doesn't matter, than she'd let him. The silver kit had better things to do, and the apprentice was only useful for his training. After that, she could care less about Brightpaw or anyone else in the Clan.

Trotting back to the nursery she slipped into her and Splashedrose's nest. Curling up beside the calico queen, who started to groom the silver kitten's fur. Closing her eyes she curled into the warmth of her mother, falling asleep to the strokes of her mother's tongue.

* * *

**2-22-20 2:04 AM**


	7. Chapter Six: QuickClan

**Okay so I love the idea of The Voice group. And I'll be sure to have them show up, and all that. But I do need information on them, I kinda gussed to make them have a Clan-ranking system since you said Slash was the 'deputy'. But please explain much more so I can get it right when I have them in the story.**

**2-22-20 2:08 AM**

* * *

**Chapter Six: QuickClan**

Sitting down Flamepaw watched as Jaytalon and his patrol came back into camp. His ears flicked as he glared after the gray tom. _He left without me! _Swithly he made his way to Jaytalon's side. Tail lashing as he gave his mentor a cold glare.

"I was awake you know," he growled.

Jaytalon sighed. "I couldn't find you, and it was dawn patrol. I thought after being out all day yesterday doing battle training you'd want to sleep in." The tom explained before pushing past the apprentice.

_I don't need to sleep in. _He thought bitterly before following his mentor. They made their way to the fresh-kill pile were a group of warriors sat. Picking out a mouse for himself Flamepaw sat away from them. Digging into his meal as he angled his ears towards the warriors.

"Yeah, the scents seem to be everywhere. And they were closer to camp this time," Berrydew meowed, worry in her voice.

_Scents? _Flamepaw glanced up, catching the fear that flashed between the warriors eyes. It was the same scents that had been found so many times before, along with the disappearences of many cats. _But why? _The ginger apprentice smoothed down his whiskers, waiting to hear what else the warriors had to say.

This time it was Graybird who spoke. "Well, we should keep more guards awake then. QuickClan can't lose anyone else, we have few warriors as it is!" The deputy dug his claws into the ground as he spoke, anger flashing across his eyes.

There was a grim silence after that. And for awhile they all stayed quiet, before Berrydew got to her paws. "I'll stay up tonight and keep guard. I'm sure Silverrunner will to," she added before trotting off.

"Me and Flamepaw should be going to. Come along," his mentor flicked his shoulder as he passed.

_Finally! _Jumping to his paws he quickly caught up with his mentor. Pushing past the barricade that protected the camp. When he made it out the wind lashed him in the face. Whisking his fur and whiskers, tail lashing he slipped into the grass.

Jaytalon lead the way to the training grounds. The gray warrior glanced around before turning to him. "Remember what I showed you yesterday?" He asked, blue eyes trained onto the ginger tom.

"Of course," he grunted before racing at his mentor. Ducking as Jaytalon swipped at his head, rearing onto his back paws. Lashing out he caught the gray tom's legs, leaping and pushing him into the ground.

Jaytalon hissed as his face was pushed into the ground. Tail lashing as he squirmed under Flamepaw's hold. "Enough!" The muffled command was followed by the warrior jumping to his paws and spitting out dirt and dust.

"Cat's aren't suppose to be eating dirt," Flamepaw commented, earning nothing but a chuckle from Jaytalon.

The blue-eyed warrior nodded. "I use to know a cat who would eat dirt," he mewed, before adding, "and that _wasn't _the move I was speaking about."

Shrugging Flamepaw lashed his tail. "And-- It worked, didn't it?" Stretching he turned to give his shoulder a few licks. There was a small scratch from the short training, and the dust and dirt was only making it sting worst.

Jaytalon caught sight of the scratch, frowning he mewed. "We could go back to camp and get Halfwing to check that out,"

"Or not," he hissed dryly, "a scratch doesn't need herbs used."

Sighing Jaytalon shook his head. "Hardheaded apprentice," he murmured just loud enough for Flamepaw to hear. "If you can still hunt, than we should. The prey pile seemed to be getting low."

Nodding he returned his focus back onto the wind. It was blowing from the north, or OakClan's territory. The grass swayed, some of the longer, sharper pieces whipping at him and Jaytalon. "Okay, we should hunt closer to camp," he meowed, opening his jaws to taste the air.

Jaytalon nodded. "That's a good idea, closer to camp means more time to hunt and less of a walk back." Taking the lead the weaved among the path of trampled grass. It was the main trail from camp to the training area, and the one mostly used for newer apprentices.

But Flamepaw usually knew his way here from any part of the territory. Being almost eleven moons, he'd become a warrior soon. _Then I won't have to deal with anyone elses foxdung_. He grinned. It would be _wounderfull_ to not have some warrior telling him what to do.

* * *

**2-23-20 7:32 PM**


	8. Chapter Seven: RainClan

**2-24-20 12:13 AM**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: RainClan**

Pushing past the reeds Breezepaw spotted fishes darting in the pond. Tail lashing she followed it down the shoreline. Her eyes trained onto the scaley animal, a green sunfish if she could remember Lionflower's teaching on the different fish breeds.

The animal settled just long enough for her to leaped into the water. Teeth digging into the fishes flesh, blood filling the murky water and turning it red. She tossed it onto land, quickly digging her claws into it's gills.

"Good job!" Bounding out of the reeds she spotted the two other apprentices, Shadowpaw and Leafpaw. Their mentors following just behind them.

Puddlepounce glanced down at the fish. "Nice catch," he mewed, "green sunfish can be good eating if you find the right sized ones."

Nodding she flicked her tail over at a cluster of reeds. "I have more, there was alot more but some got scared away." She mewed meekly, would she get in trouble for scaring away prey?

But none of the three said anything about it. Instead Willowtail looked over at his apprentice, Leafpaw. "Were you able to catch anything?" The gray tom asked.

Scuffling his paws, worry flashed into the youngest of the apprentice's eyes. "I-i was only able to get a vole." He mumbled, ears flattened to his head.

Giving the skitished tom's ears a flick with his tail Willowtail purred, meowing in a softer voice. "That's fine, you were just apprenticed a few days ago. And I'll be sure to help you with fish-hunting,"

Breezepaw caught a flicker of relief pass through Leafpaw's eyes. Relaxing a bit when the mentors told them to go and sit by the pond. Taking her fish she quickly covered it with her other catches, feeling pride at her cluster of fishes and one mouse. _Frozenstar has to be proud__, this should feed at least half the Clan._

Beside her Shadowpaw was watching the fish dart around in the water. One paw raised the usually quiet she-cat seemed to be mainly focused on hunting. Leafpaw was also seeing to be focused, but it was more on _how _to hunt by watching what Shadowpaw did and trying to do it himself.

Sighing Breezepaw got to her paws and padded off. Maybe if she was able to try and look near the NightClan border she could find something to do. _There could be some rabbits. They do like the chickweed that grows around there. _

Following a mostly unused path the silverish-white apprentice padded onward. Ears perked, tail lashing slowly and eyes carefully looking out for anything. By time she had gotten half way a twig broke near her. Forcing her golden gaze to flicker towards a spot were a large red animal was crouched over a peice of meat.

"Wh-" Fur bristling Breezepaw let out a gasp as the creature turned. It's bushy tail lashing, lips peeled back into a nasty snarl as it's rank breath hit her nostrils. "Fox!"

The red animal lunched itself at her. Claws reached out, tearing through her silver fur. Breezepaw yowled, a firey pain blazing through her hind leg as she tore away. Racing down the path the RainClan apprentice could hear the fox trampling behind her. The hot breath hitting her flank as she leaped into the reed-clearing were the other two apprentices were.

"Run!" Breezepaw screeched, bumping past Leafpaw who held a confused look on his face before terrior entered the young tom's eyes.

It didn't take long before she spotted the mentors. Who leaped at the snarling mass of teeth and claws. Breezepaw flattened herself onto the ground, finding comfort in having the other two apprentices at her side.

Closing her eyes Breezepaw could only hear the sounds of the battle. Someone pressed close to her side, but the over powering smell of fear and fox ran over her senses.

Then pain eurpted through her as teeth gripped into her shoulder. Golden eyes shooting open she spotted the blurr of red. The she-cat hissed, blood poored down her shoulder as she kicked at the fox. Claws raked down it's muzzle as she yowled, dimly aware of her surroundings.

A ringing started to buzz in her head. Pain making her feel like she had been lit on fire. The world blurred in and out of focus, her eyes fluttering as cats yowled in the backround before she blacked out.

* * *

**2-25-20 5:54 AM**


	9. Chapter Eight: NightClan

**3-1-20 8:29 PM**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: NightClan**

Frostpaw carried moss into the queen's den. She had been assigned to help them clean out the nests and replace them. She liked to spend time with the queens, they were usually nice and she did have fun playing with the kits. But then again, Frostpaw didn't ever want any kits of her own.

As she tossed out the old nest, Frostpaw quickly made the other two queen's nest and moved onto her mother's. Snowleap was laying outside by time she was done. Bramblekit raced around the clearing, battering around a leaf.

"Hey, Frostpaw!" Snowleap purred. "Do you have the time to stay and sit?"

Pausing she glanced around. Her mentor wasn't in camp. _I think he's on patrol with Blazewing and some other cats. _Sitting down beside her mother she watched her little half-sister. The small kit seemed so pure, happy and untouched by the harmful world.

"How are you?" Snowleap asked, there was a motherly softness in her voice. A flicker of worry in her pale eyes.

Frostpaw nodded, her paws starting to knead the ground. "I'm fine, Snowleap, why?" Eyes narrowing onto her paws the small she-cat shifted in her spot.

There was a part of her mind that drifted. It looked behind all the cats, who turned to a mist and devolved before her blue eyes. It comforted her as the silence emgulfed her, she closed her eyes and hummed softly to herself.

*****

The bright light of the full moon glared down on them. She glanced up, sighing as the moonlight made her pelt shine. Seeming to glow among the darkness of the forest. It was the full moon, and time of the Gathering.

Frostpaw had been chosen along with many of the apprentices. NightClan liked to show off how many apprentices they had training at one time. Though she doesn't know if this was on purpose, or Ravenstar liked to have them see what Gatherings were like.

"Try and keep up, runt!" Darkpaw shoved past her. His tail lashing in her face as she froze, ears flattening.

Her other brother, Blackpaw, raced after Darkpaw. Their loud yowls scaring birds which flew out of the trees. Rabbits, shrews and mice scampered around in the undergrowth and one ran right past her paws. _They'll be scaring away prey for any patrols tonight._

Toadclaw stopped them with a few harsh words. Which only seemed to make them more irritable in the long-run as they hissed insults at the tom.

"Are you alright, Frostpaw?" Jumping slightly, she sighed in relief as she spotted Oakspring, who was paddling to her side. The larger tom cocked his head, giving a gentle smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump, Frostpaw."

Nodding she returned her gaze to the floor. Wanting to just look at the wet moss underpaw as they walked. But course Oakspring wouldn't let her, he would want to talk things out like always. "I'm fine." She mewed almost instently, it was a response that she seemed to rely on more than she did on air or food.

Oakspring frowned, laying his tail onto her shoulder. "Are you sure? Frostpaw, you don't _look_ fine." The brown tabby shook his head. "Is it Hawkpaw? Or your brothers, I could have a tal-"

"No!" Flinching at her own voice, Frostpaw added more quietly. "I-I mean no thank you. I'm fine, and it has nothing to do with Hawkpaw, or with my brothers."

Quickly she pushed past Oakspring and rushed forward. Glad to see the Gathering spot, which was a large area cleared of trees and bushes. There was nothing but one single tree in the middle, bare of leaves and looking half-dead. But it had many branches, which were strong and held the leaders, deputys and even medicine cats during the Gathering.

As she picked a spot to sit at, she noticed Stormpaw. A large she-cat apprentice within her Clan. She was the sister of Hawkpaw, but unlike him she was alot nicer. "Hello, Frostpaw!" Chirped the blue-eyed apprentice.

"Hi.." Softly she mewed back. Ears flattened to her head as she scuffled her paws.

Stormpaw didn't seem to notice as she looked on. Eyes wide with excitement as the leader's called the Gathering to a start. Frostpaw sighed, wishing to be back in camp instead of here. It smelled of to many cats, a whole lot more than she was use to, or even wanted to be around.

"Welcome to the Gathering, for almost a hundred seasons the four Clans have gathered here in peace during the full moon." Stagstar yowled, his voice ringing across the large area. It was shaped like a dome, curving inwards so that walls of dirt and stone made the leaders voices bounce off.

Archstar, a shady black tom, raised to his paws. "I'll speak first, in place of QuickClan." He cleared his throat before starting. "QuickClan is doing great, we have plenty of prey and our Clan is growing. Soon, in a few moons, we should also be welcoming a new warrior."

Turning to Frozenstar, the beautiful leader of RainClan, he dipped his head. "Please speak now, Frozenstar." Sitting down his place was moved to the back. Instead a featherly white-silverish she-cat trotted forward.

"I, Frozenstar, speak for my Clan, RainClan." She paused, seeming to take a moment before meowing. "Our queens are healthy, giving birth to even more beauitful kits that will grow to fight for RainClan. Our prey is plentiful, and the lake seemes to almost give more fish than we can handle."

Frozenstar stopped, a flash entering her eyes. "Sadly we have also had bad news. A fox was in our territory, and my own daughter, Breezepaw, was injured horribly."

_A fox?_ Frostpaw felt her fur raise along her back. There had been a _fox_ around the territories? Fear rippled through the young she-cat as she crouched down. Aware that cats had started to stare at the heavily breathing apprentice. But a part of her didn't care. The pain of her chest growing tightly made her vision go blurry, and she felt sick to her stomach.

Something slipped around her shoulders. Feeling warmth, she pressed into a familiar cat's side. "Shh, it's okay Frostpaw, just breathe." Pinetail soothed, his tail stroking her back.

"B-but a _fox. _What i-if it had a-attack-ked one of us? O-or.." closing her eyes tightly the visions of teeth slashing into a NightClan cat's pelt flashed in her mind. The yowls of pain and blood as the mossed turned crimson.

Frostpaw's mind seemed to roar with blood as something almost like a memory flashed in her head. A lithe silver she-cat with a fluffy mane being attacked. Cats yowled, one black she-cat leaping at the fox while a tom stared in horror.

The image was gone as soon as it came. And Frostpaw blinked open her eyes, surpirsed to see rays of sunlight. The air smelled of herbs, and the young she-cat blinked as she realized she was in the medicine cat's den.

* * *

**3-2-20 9:33 PM**


End file.
